gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Malibu Club
The Malibu Club is a nightclub in Vice Point, Vice City in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is entirely inspired by The Babylon Club from the 1983 film Scarface. Description The Malibu Club is the place to be in Vice City. As of 1986, an entourage of what appears to be the Village People (a very famous disco band in the late 70s who dressed in police, construction, military uniforms, etc. as costumes) is performing onstage, and everyone from wealthy, trendy women to Cuban, Haitian and Sharks gang members are in attendance. Kent Paul frequents the club in 1986. The Malibu Club appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (set in 1984), although it cannot be entered by the player. There are no signs on the building depicting the name of the club, but it is referred to as the Malibu by Reni Wassulmaier during the mission So Long Schlong and also by DJ Luke on Fresh FM. The club can be purchased by protagonist Tommy Vercetti for $100,000, which then triggers off a series of missions. After completing the missions, the club generates up to $10,000 in revenue a day. The Vercetti Gang does not appear either inside or outside the Malibu Club. Tommy Vercetti's changes include replacing the former bartender with a stripper (who looks exactly like a stripper from the Pole Position Club - whether this is the same woman, the two are related or this is coincidence is disputable). Although there is a full bar on the ground floor, Ken Rosenberg has a minibar installed in the upstairs manager office. There is also a small scale model of of Colonel Cortez' ship in the upstairs office. If the player decides to shoot everyone (before they buy the club), the female bartender tries to kill you with a stubby shotgun (which she will also do if you try to go past the bar towards the office upstairs). Shooting everyone will bring your wanted level up to 3-4 stars. The SWAT team will come after you from outside (although only regular VCPD officers come into the club). After the player buys the club, Tommy's choice of bartender is unarmed and topless with nipple tape and and the bodyguards will not fight back if Tommy punches them. However, the guards outside will fight back when punched, regardless of ownership. It should also be noted that the guards outside do not wear sunglasses but the guards inside do. Malibu Club missions No Escape? Tommy Vercetti, planning a bank robbery, is informed by Ken Rosenberg of a good safecracker called Cam Jones. Tommy breaks him out of the Vice City Police Department jail, and takes him back to his home. The Shootist Tommy Vercetti needs someone who can handle a gun, and Cam Jones tells him about a local gun-runner Phil Cassidy. Tommy defeats Phil at Ammu-Nation in a shooting range competition, after which Phil agrees to join Tommy in the bank robbery. The Driver Tommy Vercetti needs a getaway driver, and Phil tells him about a man called Hilary King. After Tommy defeats Hilary in a street race, Hilary joins the team as a driver. The Job The group goes to El Banco Corrupto Grande and Tommy, Phil and Cam enter the bank and Hilary circles the block. After the safe is cracked by Cam, the alarm sounds and the police storm the building. The trio kill several police as they exit the building. When Hilary arrives and gets out of the car to provide cover, he gets shot dead. Tommy and Phil escape (Cam can also escape, although depending on the players choice, Cam can die), and split the money. Purchasing the Malibu Club and completing the four asset missions is required for 100% Completion. Music * Pointer Sisters - "Automatic" (from Fever 105) * Go West - "Call Me" (from Flash FM) * Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" (from Flash FM) * Other songs are played in the club during certain mission cinematics, which aren't heard during the player's interaction with the club: * Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" (From Wave 103) Heard during Back Alley Brawl * Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" (From Fever 105) Heard during Death Row * Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" (From Flash FM) Heard during Spilling The Beans * Hashim - "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" (From Wildstyle) Heard during No Escape? * Nena - "99 Luftballons" (From Wave 103) Heard during The Shootist * Big Country - "In a Big Country" (Not featured anywhere else in-game) Heard during The Driver. Original PS2 version only. * Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five - "The Message" (From Wildstyle) Heard during later versions of The Driver, replacing the Big Country track. * Whodini - "The Freaks Come Out at Night" (Not featured anywhere else in-game) Heard during The Job Glitches * If you throw a Molotov Cocktail at the floor in the club the floor will disappear and blue hell will appear. This glitch only works sometimes. * If you jump onto then off of the refrigerator in the back of the club, behind the bar, you can jump onto the roof of the club then go outdoors while the game still thinks you are inside the club. As you go farther away from the club, less and less things are rendered, however, everything is still there invisibly. The music plays as if you are in the club no matter where you go. If you go to the West Island, the load time is greatly reduced. You can complete missions while in this glitch, as well as collecting now revealed things such as hidden packages, which are still visible. During the cutscenes of missions the glitch has the same effect. Going into another building that requires indoor/outdoor loading will undo the glitch, as well as such missions as the final Auntie Poulet mission, Dirty Lickin's. Category:Nightclubs Category:Assets in GTA Vice City Category:Criminal Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City